


Moonlight Skies

by Rain_Dropplet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, btw my wattpad is DropsOfRairen, hm, i should upload it here!!, so here u go, the babies are cuddling, these two are beans, they/them for our bean, this was originally posted via wattpad but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Dropplet/pseuds/Rain_Dropplet
Summary: just some beans cuddling beneath the moonlight sky.-/rain\-
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Moonlight Skies

Janus watched as the moon peeped out from behind the clouds, as they laid in the grass. They never thought that the moonlight would be so pretty, but they were proved wrong. Not a minute passed that they didn't think of the man who sat in his lap.

Logan turned to look up at Janus, holding their hands in his own. He kissed his datemate's hand, and held their hand to his own, reveling in the beautiful person he called his 'one true love'.

He cuddled up to Janus' chest, feeding off the warmth that his love gave him. He sat there, and cuddled into the jumper that he stole from Janus, and their sweatpants.

~~~~~

When Janus looked down at Logan, his heart melted, He had fallen asleep, as he was held in his lap.

Janus picked up their boyfriend bridal style, and brought them both inside through the backdoor. They closed and locked the backdoor, and went upstairs to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i hope you guys enjoyed this very short story, and have a good day/night! 

Sincerely, Rain. (September 28th, 2020. 22:06 (10:06 PM).)


End file.
